


A best man’s speech

by strangerthingswasntthatgood



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Two, F/M, Love Confession, M/M, Other, Short, i think it’s the second episode, please correct me if I’m wrong!!!, season three, wedding episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerthingswasntthatgood/pseuds/strangerthingswasntthatgood
Summary: In which the murder was solved and they had a good photographer at the wedding, yet something very unexpected happens. Sherlock Holmes tells John how he actually feels.Sherlock had decided when he wrote his speech that he was not going to tell John anything. He was going to tell people nothing that they didn’t have to know. John certainly didn’t have to know about that.We know the story as one of an attempted (and thankfully) failed murder, but that’s the one John tells his blog. What happened is different. Of course John altered the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I never edit, thanks. Might not work with the show because I haven’t seen the episode in like, two months.

Sherlock had decided when he wrote his speech that he was not going to tell John anything. He was going to tell people nothing that they didn’t have to know. John certainly didn’t have to know about that.

We know the story as one of an attempted (and thankfully) failed murder, but that’s the one John tells his blog. What happened is different. Of course John altered the story.

Sherlock stopped for a moment only to have another look at the crowd. He supposed he should end his speech here, right before he said too much, but he still had a short part of the speech left.

“I haven’t had the privilege to know Mary for long, but John… the day he walked in at Barts, I knew things would be different. Not only did I know that he would make a perfect flatmate, but also a perfect friend. I have to say I miss him, but I know Mary will make sure he’s alright.” Sherlock turned to Mary to smile at her and heard the photographer snap another picture. 

“I, on the other hand, is a terrible flatmate. Sometimes I don’t speak for days, which is both hated and sometimes preferred by Mrs Hudson, and I play the violin when I think. I told John all of this the first time we met, yet he came to see the flat with me.”

Sherlock could tell people were getting bored with him. A woman sat with her phone under the table and a couple at the back passed notes. He had another look at the happy couple.

“When I wrote this speech, I promised myself this was something I wouldn’t say out loud. Some things are better unknown, especially by the people close to you.” Sherlock couldn’t stop, the words poured from him like water from a waterfall.

“I can’t congratulate the happy couple, even if I wish I could, because I’m watching not only my best friends get married, but also the man I’ve fallen hopelessly in love with.”

The woman with the phone had put it down and the couple stared at each other with wide eyes. Sherlock couldn’t have a look at John nor Mary, but raised his champagne with a small smile.

“Now, if think both Mary and John have had enough of me for today. Cheers for the happy couple!”

Sherlock put his champagne away in a matter of seconds and took a step back from the table. Mrs Hudson had stood, even though Greg tried to pull her down in her chair. He took one last look at the crowd before he decided it was time for him to leave. He had done exactly what he had promised himself he wouldn’t, and he would never be able to take it back.

“SHERLOCK HOLMES!”

Sherlock stopped. He supposed he would have to have a look at John now, even though he really didn’t want to. He had managed to ruin his one duty at the wedding and it wasn’t even his wedding. Someone had grabbed him and he could tell by the hand that it was Janine or Mary.

“Sherlock Holmes.”, John was calmer now, Sherlock could hear the anger in his voice. “If you leave now, I swear to god that you’ll never see me again.”

Sherlock turned to have a look at John’s face. He looked paler than Sherlock had thought and the anger was visible in his tensed face. The crowd was still awfully quiet, except for Mrs Hudson. She sobbed so loudly Sherlock was certain she’d faint.

“You deserve better, John. Take care of Mary. And the third of you.”

Sherlock pulled back from Mary and took another step back before he turned around. He pulled his coat with him and pushed the door open, and let it shut behind him as he had stepped outside.


	2. Death’s work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I’m over dramatic by the name of the chapter or...?

Rosie sat in Sherlock’s lap. He was barely awake and had a mini heart attack when he felt her move. She meant more to him than he ever thought she would, but he almost saw her as his own. Perhaps a sister.

”Sherlock?”

Sherlock glanced up to have a look at Mary. He hadn’t seen them much after the wedding and almost even less since John found him high, but Mary came around a bit more than John did. It hurt, of course. He couldn’t even begin to explain how much it hurt, but Sherlock had ruined their wedding.

”I’m fine.” Sherlock smiled a little, as he pulled Rosie closer to him. She laughed and threw her arms in the air, as if to tell Sherlock to hug her. He did pull her into a hug, but didn’t say anything. He could tell Mary was watching.

”I know he hasn’t said it, Sherlock, but he loves you, too. He really does.”

* * *

”What Mary said to you..., it’s true.”

Sherlock glanced up from his phone. He wasn’t completely sur of what John meant, but he had a few things in mind.

_... but he loves you, too._

Sherlock quickly glanced away. He doubted this was some sort of confession, they had just gotten back to talking to each other. Correction: John Watson had just saved his life. Again. They only spoke because Mrs Hudson had made sure of it.

”I can never not save you, Sherlock. You mean too much to me.”

Sherlock exhaled. Of course John would never say anything about it. It had been years. They had been friends for years. Sherlock had “died”. He had nearly been sent to his death and he had been sure he would never see John again and the other still hadn’t said anything. Sherlock doubted John ever would.

* * *

 

Sherlock gasped. He sat up in the bed the second he woke up, searched for something he knew he hadn’t by the bed. He didn’t have anything in his flat, he had promised John. He had promised to stay clean. If he wanted to help with Rosie, he had to stay clean.

”Sherlock?”

John sounded tired. He must have just woken up. Sherlock couldn’t see him in the dark room, but he could feel and hear him. John had a hand on Sherlock’s lower arm and his breaths were heavy with what must be sleep.

”Sherlock, are you alright?”

Sherlook shook his head. That way he could tell the truth without John ever finding out. When he was about to reply, to say “yes” and lay down for a few minutes before he got up and got the violin, a scream was heard from the room next door. Sherlock quickly threw his legs over the edge of the bed.

”I’ll take her.”

When he came to Rosie’s nursery, he had calmed down somewhat. One of the thicker scars on his back hurt and he had to bend over slightly for the pressure to ease. He knew there wasn’t anything wrong with him, scars, especially surgical ones, tended to hurt.

He picked up Rosie and hummed her a song his mother had often sung for him and Mycroft. He didn’t remember the words, but the tune was somewhat comforting, even for him. Rosie silenced a while later, but Sherlock made sure to hum the rest of the song. As most people around him knew, he preferred to finish the things he did.

”She’s beautiful.”

Sherlock turned to have a look at John. He hadn’t heard him.

”She is.” Sherlock replied, just as he turned to have another look at Rosie. Her nose was definitely from John. The face she had when she had fallen asleep, as well.

”I know Mary told you”, Sherlock turned to the window to not have to look at John as John spoke. “That I love you, Sherlock. Because I do. I do love you. I don’t want to change anything from my past, from  _our_ past, but I think you should know.”

Sherlock kept his eyes on the street outside. He supposed, no, he  _knew_ this was as close to a confession as he would ever get.

John had moved closer, when Sherlock had been busy pretending that he didn’t exist. Sherlock heard his footsteps this time, but decided to ignore the fact that he heard them.

”Sherlock”, John whispered. “Look at me.”

It took another moment before Sherlock did as he was asked. He had a look at Doctor John Watson and nearly jerked away when John pushed himself on his toes. Sherlock was sure the other would have some not so pleasant things to say (it had happened after the wedding, after all), but there was no more talking. Instead, John pressed a gentle kiss to Sherlock’s cheek and carefully hugged his daughter together with Sherlock.

”You didn’t have...” Sherlock began, but stopped when he saw John’s look.

”I’ve wanted to do that almost every day for the past year, Sherlock. Just... accept it.”

Sherlock nodded. It sure was the closest to a confession they would ever come again.


End file.
